The present invention relates to devices for use in collecting wind energy. Harnessing energy through the collection of wind power is an attractive alternative energy source when compared with other forms of energy collection. For example, energy collection through the burning of fossil fuels depletes limited natural resources and creates pollution. In contrast however, wind energy is a renewable power source and collecting it generates minimal pollution.